Pedaços
by Clarita Black
Summary: Coletânea de fics sobre Severus Snape e Hermione Granger. DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING
1. Tempestade

**Tempestade**

O vento fustigava seu rosto, pequenas partículas penetravam nos seus olhos provocando dor e lágrimas enquanto ele se obrigava a continuar caminhando, apesar da dificuldade. Era preciso que se esforçasse, cada passo exigia resistência para não ser arremessado para trás. Precisava chegar, precisava alcançá-la antes, tinha que impedir que acontecesse.

Viu a casa suspensa no alto do furacão, ela dormia lá dentro e ele soube que ela estava bem, aquecida e aninhada em seus cobertores. Ele tinha que chegar antes do frio, ela não podia despertar ou perceberia tudo e o odiaria para sempre. Ele tinha que conseguir, se a alcançasse antes, todas as memórias ruins seriam apagadas, todos os acontecimentos se desvaneceriam como uma escultura de cinzas ao vento. Então poderiam recomeçar.

O furacão era negro e trespassado por raios verdes, e embora parecesse horrendo e ameaçador, era o que sustentava a casa. Ele não podia acabar ainda, se parasse ela cairia, ela se arrebentaria contra o chão.

Desejou voar e no instante seguinte viu-se erguido no ar. O vento já não impunha resistência, ao contrário, atraía-o para a casa, que tinha cortinas nas janelas e as luzes acesas, apesar de girar e girar no alto do furacão. Conseguiu agarrar-se ao batente da porta no exato instante em que viu a caveira surgindo no céu. Tentou gritar com todas as suas forças, mas sua voz não saiu. Tomou um forte impulso e lançou-se para dentro. Tudo estava fora do lugar, as paredes giravam e ele mal podia se manter de pé.

Apoiando-se no que encontrava pelo caminho, seguiu para o quarto onde ela dormia, com os cabelos ruivos que cheiravam a lírios espalhados pelo travesseiro, sorrindo feliz como quando era criança, quando ainda não tinha sido tocada pela impureza da vida. Esse era o momento, bastava alcançar a cama e toma-la em seus braços, então poderiam voar para longe.

Estava apenas a dois passos da cama e parou por um instante para contemplar o lindo quadro à sua frente. Ela respirava suavemente, seu peito desenhado sob o cobertor ia e vinha na cadência de uma canção de ninar, convidativo. Quantas vezes ele sonhara em pousar sua testa na turgidez daqueles seios e descansar das dores do mundo? Quantas vezes desejara estar aninhado entre aqueles braços brancos e bem torneados e sentir o calor emanado pela pele dela derretendo o iceberg que trazia dentro de si? Quantas vezes imaginara-se dentro dela, inaugurando sua condição de mulher, preenchendo-a com sua semente?

Adormecida, inocente, nua e linda, ela estava diante dele, ao alcance de suas mãos. Então por que parecia ao mesmo tempo inatingível? Sentiu dor, e demorou um pouco para compreender de onde vinha. Viu a marca em seu braço tornar-se nítida e então A Voz ecoou em seu cérebro. "Deixe-a, ela agora é minha".

Quis redarguir, ninguém nesse mundo, ou em qualquer outro, ele se lembrou a tempo, tinha mais direito a ela do que ele próprio, mas a ventania recomeçou nesse instante e ela foi erguida da cama, deixando para trás o calor e a proteção do cobertor. Ela girava lentamente suspensa no ar, com os cabelos ruivos revoando em todas as direções, linda em sua nudez e abandono. Ainda dormia.

Num esforço sobre-humano ele saltou para alcançá-la, mas nesse instante uma rajada verde e gélida a envolveu, e ele a viu contorcer-se no ar. Prendeu a respiração ao notar que os olhos esmeralda estavam muito abertos e cravados nele com fixidez. Ela despertara e agora estava perdida para ele, para sempre.

"Não!" Gritou tão forte, tão alto que o mundo inteiro devia ter estremecido ao som, e então mergulhou numa queda profunda e angustiante, que terminou com um violento baque no chão.

Acordou sobressaltado, trêmulo e sentindo as batidas do seu coração aceleradas. Estava na sala e percebeu, confuso, que tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Levantou-se da poltrona onde adormecera, e depois de secar o rosto, abriu a porta e ganhou a rua. Fortes relâmpagos anunciavam a tempestade prestes a desabar. Ele percorreu a silenciosa e deserta Spinner's End em passos rápidos, e em minutos chegou ao seu destino. Continuou a caminhar até estar bem no meio do parque, e então parou.

Em meio à escuridão e aos gemidos do vento, caiu de joelhos sobre o solo. Era ali que ela estava, sob a terra. Não fora enterrada nesse lugar, mas ainda assim estava ali. Ela era tão forte, tão intensa, que seu corpo, ao decompor-se, aos poucos transmitia ao solo parte de sua essência. Ele se deitou no chão e deixou seus lábios tocarem a terra, num beijo amoroso e terno.

"Continue dormindo, não desperte, estou cuidando de tudo o que você deixou para trás. Está tudo bem, Lily. Apenas descanse e sonhe". Lentamente começou a ser tomado por uma sensação de torpor, e o acalanto repetido entre lágrimas acabou por aquietá-lo também.


	2. Alguém se salvou

**Alguém se salvou**

Padre McKenzie observava os homens que se aproximavam e antes mesmo de ver com clareza seus rostos, soube que eram representantes de alguma instituição importante. Homem de muita fé, aos 80 anos ainda era forte e vigoroso o bastante para se levantar às quatro e meia da manhã com o intuito de ajudar na distribuição dos legumes frescos aos assistidos de sua comunidade. Eram muitas as famílias que, para sobreviver, dependiam dos pequenos benefícios da igreja, como a horta comunitária e a sacola de roupas doadas pelos fiéis mais abastados.

Assim acontecia há incontáveis anos, e, embora não gostasse de contabilizar o tempo, o Padre sabia que haviam se passado muitos invernos desde que começara esse trabalho caridoso.

Vira muitas crianças crescendo e passando de assistidos a benfeitores, vira muitas perderem-se nos labirintos da vida, vira muitas se mantendo na mesma condição, mudando apenas o status de criança carente para pai de família dependente de auxílio e caridade.

Apesar de orgulhar-se de sua boa memória, o Padre não poderia precisar o número de famílias que buscaram em sua igreja conforto espiritual e material, nem seria capaz de se lembrar de todos eles, mas havia uma em especial da qual nunca se esquecera, nem poderia fazê-lo um dia: os Snape, que tinham vivido em Spinner's End.

Aquela criança pálida e mirrada, de olhos negros e fugidios, e sua mãe, uma mulher magra e de olhar duro, compunham, com Tobias Snape, uma estranha família. Ele, um homem honesto e religioso, mas também genioso e adoentado, tinha uma incrível dificuldade para se fixar em qualquer emprego.

Vivia e trabalhava para pagar a hipoteca da casa que herdara dos pais, e como mal ganhava, não sobrava muito para roupas e comida. Era um homem de fé, estava sempre presente aos cultos e eventos da paróquia, mas sua esposa e filho, que sempre o acompanhavam, davam ao Padre a impressão de destoar um pouco de tudo aquilo. Era como se não estivessem realmente ali, quase como se vivessem num outro mundo.

Muitos membros da comunidade, ignorando todos os sermões que ouviam sobre a importância de não deixar as aparências interferirem em seu julgamento sobre seus irmãos, mantinham-se afastados daquela família, alegando a estranheza de seus hábitos. Para o Padre, no entanto, eles eram apenas ovelhas de seu rebanho, e nem a carranca de Tobias ou o azedume de Eileen o desestimularam a tentar estreitar relações com os Snape.

Tinha especial interesse na criança, via-a solitária e desdenhada pelas demais, sempre pelos cantos, eternamente preterida. O Padre, que tinha um grande coração, tentou atraí-lo com brincadeiras e guloseimas, mas foi com um livro empoeirado que conseguiu finalmente aproximar-se do pequeno. Quando a mãe vinha prestar seus serviços na igreja, obrigação de todos os assistidos, o garotinho já chegava encompridando os olhos na direção da saleta que abrigava os livros que o Padre, a custo, reunira ao longo de toda sua vida, seu precioso tesouro.

Encantou-se com o interesse do garoto, que era vivo e esperto, ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar de um ser tão arredio e calado. Assim, no espaço de alguns meses, ele já tinha devorado a maior parte dos livros que o Padre considerava próprios para alguém com tão pouca idade. Padre McKenzie ria, e costumava recomendar que ele não lesse tão depressa, ou logo não haveria mais com o que se divertir. Realmente gostava daquela criança, e viu-se um dia imaginando-o numa boa instituição, onde pudesse ser preparado para um destino maior. Mais do que apenas imaginar, o Padre buscou, através dos seus contatos, alguém disposto a patrocinar os estudos do garoto, e chegou a encontrar um benfeitor disposto a apadrinhá-lo.

Foi surpreendido pela reação de sua mãe, que não só recusou o oferecimento, como fez isso de uma maneira que ao Padre McKenzie pareceu desdenhosa. Estranha mulher, aquela, de aparência frágil, porém capaz de tanta firmeza e obstinação que nem Tobias, com todo seu mau gênio, pôde convencê-la a aceitar a gentil oferta do Padre. Ao contrário, afastaram-se da igreja, e o Padre só tinha notícias deles quando ia até Spinner's End, e nem sempre era bem recebido lá.

Soube depois de algum tempo que o garoto tinha sido enviado para uma escola estrangeira, sobre a qual Tobias parecia não saber muita coisa. Temeu pelo seu futuro, tão promissor, lamentando que o tivessem enviado para um local desconhecido. Pensou que jamais voltaria a vê-lo, e surpreendeu-se quando recebeu sua visita numa véspera de Natal. Ele parecia bem alimentado e mais feliz do que o Padre jamais o vira. Melhor assim, pensou o Padre McKenzie.

Viu-o apenas duas vezes depois dessa primeira visita, e se ele continuava um tanto esquivo, o Padre podia perceber que estava sendo bem preparado e provavelmente teria um bom futuro. Depois das mortes de Eileen e Tobias, nunca mais apareceu, embora o Padre tivesse ouvido dizer que ele às vezes visitava Spinner's End. Comentou-se, anos depois, que ele havia se tornado um professor, e isso fez com que Padre McKenzie se sentisse orgulhoso dele.

Aliás, o Padre não conseguia entender por que a lembrança do garotinho Snape tinha saltado repentinamente do fundo de sua memória, e enquanto se dirigia ao encontro dos recém-chegados, pensou que gostaria de ter notícias dele.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, quando os visitantes já tinham partido, o Padre, sentado à mesa na sacristia, pensava no quão inexplicáveis eram os desígnios do Senhor. Em suas mãos, revirada distraidamente de um lado a outro, estava a carta que anunciava que Severus, o último dos Snape, deixara-lhe em testamento a casa de Spinner's End, para ajudá-lo em seu trabalho de assistência às famílias carentes. Finalmente tivera notícias, ainda que não fossem as que ele teria desejado.

**N/A:** Fic inspirada pela música "Eleanor Rigby", dos Beatles.


	3. Escolhas

**Escolhas**

—Ei, Severus, venha ver uma coisa!

A voz tinha vindo da parte mais alta da arquibancada. O jogo de quadribol terminara, quase não havia mais ninguém no campo, que agora começava a se cobrir de sombras.

O jovem que chamara do alto da arquibancada era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e sua postura era a de um príncipe. Dirigia-se ao colega que estivera assistindo ao jogo com ele, magro e pálido, de cabelos negros e compridos até os ombros.

Este, caminhando muito lentamente, aproximou-se, embora não parecesse estar com muita vontade de fazer isso. O loiro continuou a olhar para os dois jovens que conversavam num canto mais afastado do campo, parcialmente ocultos por um grupo de árvores. O de cabelos pretos olhou na direção deles e tornou-se ainda mais pálido. O loiro aparentemente não percebeu, e continuou sua observação.

—Eu acho que eles já fizeram... Olhe, não parecem íntimos?  
Severus não respondeu, tinha os lábios apertados e os olhos muito negros fixos no casal, que conversava e ria despreocupadamente.  
—Ainda bem que você não fala mais com ela, a sangue-ruim além de tudo está se mostrando uma vadia. Você se livrou a tempo dessa amizade inconveniente!  
Concluiu a frase com um sorriso leve e um tapa amistoso no ombro do outro, que ainda olhava na direção das árvores.  
—Venha, vamos sair daqui, não quero assistir à cópula do traidor do sangue com a imunda, meu estômago nunca mais poderia digerir qualquer alimento. — Estacou de repente. — Pensando bem, seria divertido esperar que estivessem em situação comprometedora para então paralisá-los. — O loiro sorria e olhava para o nada, e o moreno percebeu que ele visualizava a cena.

—Não se esqueça, daqui a pouco teremos uma reunião na floresta. — Respondeu com sua voz rouca, arrancando o outro do seu devaneio.  
—_Teremos_? Eu pensei que você não quisesse participar!  
—Eu mudei de ideia.

Desceram lentamente, o de cabelos loiros caminhando na frente, majestoso como um príncipe, seguido pelo moreno, cabisbaixo e de ombros curvados, como se carregasse neles o peso do mundo.


	4. Paralelas

**Paralelas**

Ela estava saindo com o outro; ele se afundava nos livros para não pensar.

Ela preenchia todos os espaços da escola com sua presença risonha e vivia cercada de amigas; ele buscava sempre o canto mais afastado para se isolar.

Ela resplandecia ao passar pelo namorado; ele se encolhia ao perceber que eles se tocavam disfarçadamente.

Ela suspirava, sonhadora; ele também o fazia, de puro pesar.

Ela ostentava aquele ar indiferente tão característico das pessoas felizes; ele era a visão da amargura e da acidez.

Ela foi beijada no baile dos namorados e irradiou felicidade; ele fez sexo com uma pessoa insignificante e sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

Ela começou a namorar oficialmente; ele lançou seu primeiro _Cruciatus_.

Ela se formou em Hogwarts e recebeu um lindo anel de noivado; ele também se formou, e recebeu a caveira e a cobra no antebraço.

Ela morreu jovem e tornou-se um mito; ele viveu por mais dezesseis anos e tornou-se um túmulo vivo, abrigando a morte dela em seu peito até o momento do seu último suspiro.


	5. Sorte

**Sorte**

Estava deitado de costas, sentindo-se aquecido e confortável. Não podia abrir os olhos, não podia falar, tentou se mexer e não foi capaz. Ouvia sons que não compreendia, sentia toques estranhos, algumas vezes úmidos e frios, e outras, suaves e mornos. Em meio à incapacidade de perceber o que lhe acontecia, sentiu-se cansado como nunca e viu tudo se apagar.

Abriu os olhos para fecha-los de imediato, feridos pela luminosidade do sol que entrava pela janela e batia sobre sua cama. Sim, estava deitado em lençóis limpos, quando as últimas coisas de que podia se recordar eram o bote da cobra e os olhos de Potter. Deveria estar morto, mas definitivamente, não estava. O ranger de uma porta se abrindo fez com que voltasse a cabeça em direção ao som, e viu Hermione Granger surgir.

Mesmo à distância ele percebeu a mudança. Era ela, mas seu olhar não era mais o mesmo. Era como se ela tivesse vivido por muito tempo, e visto coisas demais. Os olhos castanhos, destoando da aparência jovial, mostravam um enorme conhecimento sobre a vida, como se tivessem sido emprestados a ela por alguém muito mais velho. Era o efeito da guerra, ele sabia.

Ela parou bruscamente, e ele imaginou que ela se surpreendera por encontra-lo desperto. Então ela sorriu e caminhou até onde ele estava, e até mesmo esse movimento simples pareceu diferente. Ela lhe perguntou como ele se sentia; ele tinha suas próprias perguntas a fazer, mas estranhamente, não foi capaz de interrompê-la.

Sem demonstrar qualquer embaraço ao fazer isso, ela se sentou na beira da cama e puxou o lençol que o cobria, desnudando seu torso. Com mãos habilidosas, trocou o curativo que só nesse momento ele percebeu que tinha no pescoço. Depois ela verificou sua temperatura e o fez beber algo que ele sequer pensou em perguntar o que era.

Quando ela terminou ele pode finalmente fazer as perguntas que queria, e ao ouvir o que ela lhe contava sobre seu salvamento, uma parte dele não conseguia se desligar do que via nos olhos castanhos: a maturidade, que a fizera desabrochar como mulher da noite para o dia. Por um desvairado segundo pensou no quão sortudo seria aquele que caminharia ao lado dela, e pela segunda vez em sua vida, desejou ter nascido com um pouco mais de sorte.


	6. Proteção

**Proteção**

Meticulosidade ao separar os olhos de besouro; concentração à espera do ponto exato de ebulição para lançar ao caldeirão as raízes trituradas. Severus Snape trabalhava em casa nesse dia em que quase o mundo inteiro, usando o feriado para justificar sua preguiça habitual, estava às voltas com comida, bebida e ócio.

Não que ele se importasse com o que as pessoas faziam de suas vidas, apenas não gostava de ouvir coisas como "_é inacreditável que você esteja pensando em trabalho num dia que deveria ser dedicado à família_". Como se todos os dias não o fossem.

Independente de onde estivesse e do que fizesse, era em sua família que pensava, era por ela que se levantava a cada manhã, era para ela que retornava no final de cada dia. Dividido entre a concentração no trabalho e os próprios pensamentos, ouviu o ruído da porta se abrindo, e o som de passos leves se aproximando.

Voltou-se para ver o bebê gorducho, de cabelos e olhos negros, e rosto e mãos cobertos de chocolate. Estava no colo da mãe, que o colocou sentado sobre a mesa. Severus observou a criança, que abria e fechava as mãozinhas lambuzadas, parecendo estar achando isso muito divertido. Voltou-se para Hermione, que de pé ao seu lado tirava um pedaço de chocolate dos cabelos.

—O que significa isso?

Ela sorriu.

—Significa que terminamos de preparar seu presente e viemos buscar você.

Ele a olhou, sério.

—Eu estou trabalhando, Hermione.

—Estava, não está mais. Vamos.

Ele apenas suspirou, olhando em seguida para o bebê, que brincava com um pedaço de pergaminho que encontrara sobre a mesa.

—Essa criança vai se sentir mal por comer tanto chocolate.

—_Essa criança _não comeu tanto chocolate quanto parece. Além disso, é Páscoa, época de se comer chocolate. Se por acaso _essa criança _se sentir mal, estou certa de que o pai dela será capaz de resolver isso num piscar de olhos.

—Isso é imprudência.

—Isso é Páscoa.

—Você costumava ser mais responsável.

—E você continua sendo o mesmo chato de sempre. Me beije.

—Ele vai cair da mesa.

—Não se você o segurar.

O garotinho levava à boca o pedaço de pergaminho, alheio ao beijo que seus pais trocavam e à razão pela qual pudera comer chocolate nesse dia. Só o que sabia era que uma mão forte o mantinha seguro sobre a mesa, e que era bom estar ali.


	7. Assimilação

**Assimilação**

Ela entrou na loja puxando-o pela mão. Lá dentro a temperatura estava confortável, bem diferente do frio cortante que fazia na rua. Ela se embrenhou em meio à aglomeração de pessoas sem soltar a mão dele, que a seguiu, entediado. Em instantes ela encontrou o que procurava, a enorme ilha de ovos de chocolate. Sorrindo como uma criança, pegou vários, escolhendo-os pela forma, pela cor, pelo simples prazer de comprar Ovos de Páscoa. Ele a observava enquanto a ajudava a segurar os chocolates que, certamente, ela não seria capaz de comer nem em um ano.

—São presentes, quero que cada um dos meus amigos ganhe um ovo nessa Páscoa. O seu é este: Dark.

A explicação, acompanhada de um sorriso que iluminou os olhos castanhos, veio seguida de um beijo leve, apenas um toque de lábios. Severus não a compreendia bem, não era capaz de entender essa alegria que a fazia criança apenas por comprar chocolates em forma de ovos para distribuir às pessoas. Ainda não entendia, mas sabia que caminhava para isso, e que a cada dia transformava-se um pouco, influenciado por ela. Também sabia que a influenciava, que doce e amargo fundiam-se entre eles, e nesse processo de assimilação consolidavam seu amor.


	8. Quando Setembro chegar

**Quando Setembro chegar**

A toalha xadrez estava estendida sobre a grama e as crianças se aglomeravam em volta dela. Todas as crianças da família estavam presentes, numa profusão de cabeças ruivas que deixaria Hermione tonta se ela não conhecesse cada uma delas desde o nascimento.

Havia comida e bebida, risos e muito chocolate, mas entre Ron e ela só havia silêncio. Bastou que os garotos se afastassem para que o clima de constrangimento os envolvesse. Há tempos ele sabia que ela estava apaixonada por outro e que o deixaria quando Hugo fosse para Hogwarts. Há tempos ele tentava entender o que ela vira no velho, feio e rude Severus Snape.

Hermione observava o homem que conhecera ainda criança, que aprendera a amar e respeitar, e que num momento complicado escolhera como seu companheiro de vida. Ela o amava, amava o jeito de menino que ele conservava até hoje, amava sua alegria, ainda que nos últimos tempos ela fosse forçada. Ela o amava sim, mas não como uma mulher deve amar o homem com o qual irá passar toda a sua vida. Ron era um amigo, era um irmão, e por mais agradáveis que tivessem sido os momentos que passaram juntos, só isso não bastava.

Ele arrancava tufos de grama, evitando olhar para ela; ela tinha vontade de dizer que estava certa de que, em algum lugar, havia alguém pronto para ama-lo como ele merecia. Não disse nada. Era o picnic de Páscoa, a última que passariam casados. Por isso ela preferiu manter o silêncio e deixar para ele, como recordação desse dia, apenas o cheiro da grama verde e o som da alegria das crianças.


End file.
